Battle over the world
by skittles for death
Summary: while interlocked in a battle with Ari, Fang is helpless. Max makes a deal to go to the school and save the world, before Fang dies
1. Chapter 1

ok I cant stop writing now, so why not update a minute after making this story?

* * *

><p>"Ari, I swear on my parents, that one day I will kill you." Fang growled, looking intently into Ari's eyes.<p>

They had been locked in an intense battle for about an hour, with Max screaming for them to stop. An eraser held Max on the beach, handcuffed her hands and duck taped her mouth shut. Nudge and Gasman had been in the air for about an hour, but were slowly losing altitude.

Iggy was right next to Max, not seeing what was going on, but hearing everything.

"Bird boy, do you really think Max can take anymore of this?" Ari asked Fang, making Fang roar at Ari and kicking Ari in the ribs.

Ari tackled Fang, and turned Fang's head to look at Air."Look at her? Do you really think she wants to see you die? Or any of your so called family, get ripped to shreds?" Ari said, putting as much anger and meaning into his words.

Fang turned his head to Max, who was looking at Fang with horror and sadness on her . Fang shuttered and threw sand at Ari's eyes, making Ari back off him.

Fang rushed over to Max, but was handcuffed behind the back, by,you guessed it : Ari. Fang snarled at Ari, desperate to get free, but of course Ari outweighed him by a hundred pounds easy.

He slammed Fangs Head on the rocks repeatedly, causing Fang to scream in pain. Max screamed behind the duck tape and almost fainted. Fang's handcuffs were somehow unharmed.

Ari slammed his head against the rock one more time, and went for his throat. Max cried in pain, hating to see her almost brother die before her eyes.

"Get...away, from me...Ari." Fang muttered, squinting his eyes hard. Ari smirked, and put another boot to Fang's face, letting him sink into unconsciousness. Max and Iggy screamed, along witht he rest of the flock. Max started crying and trying to break free from the eraser grip on her shoulder.

Ari walked over to her, and she sank to her knees, defeated. The eraser holding her removed the ducktape around her mouth so she could speak.

"Get away Ari, or I will kill you." Max growled, spitting on Ari's shoe. Ari laughed, making Iggy snarl in rage.

"Get the hell away from her, Ari!" Iggy shouted. Ari got annoyed and kicked Iggy in the stomach, causing him to topple over in pain. Max looked over to him, then to Ari with a killer look on her face.

" Are you afraid?" Ari asked calmly to Max, making Max stare at him.

"This could all be avoided, if you would only follow the rules Maximum." Ari said, looking around. Nudge and Gazzy were crumpled to the ground. Fang was unconscious, blood covering his shirt. And Iggy was still holding his stomach to stop the pain. Max swallowed and answered.

"What do I have to do?" Max asked Ari. Ari nodded and spoke.

"Come back to the lab, help us take down Itex, and save the world." Jeb said, stepping beside Ari. Jeb must have gotten in the fight, because he had a gash on his face and his shoulder was cut open deeply.

"Three simple steps, and yet you couldn't follow them in the beginning." Ari looked at jeb, but spoke to Ari.

"And why should I trust you?" Max snarled. She was still trying to find a seashell to throw at them.

"If you want Fang to die in front of your eyes, be all means don't trust us. But if he wants to see another day, you'll be good and follow orders."

Max smirked and looked around." This is Maximum Ride your talking to here, I don't follow orders, I give 'em." She caught Iggy giving her a thumbs up.

"You will have to break your own rules and make some new ones Max, trust us or Fang may die." Jeb said.

Max looked back at fang, who was spitting out blood at this point. He looked like he was spit out and threw on the road, to only be trampled by a herd of elephants. Max sighed, and looked into Jeb's eyes, and gave her final answer.

"OK. Take it all away!" Max shouted at the top of her lung's. And the next thing she knew, she was in a dog crate.

and back to school.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

okay I may or may not update faster than the speed of light, but im bored right now and my bunny is annoying me so R&R or oreo will annoy you too

* * *

><p>chapter 2: Max<em>imum ride, traitor?<em>

* * *

><p>Max straitened up in her crate, looking around at her past, and maybe future.<p>

"Max, Why did you do that?" Fang asked Max. His crate was right next to hers, the whole flock was on one side of the wall, watching the doors. Max looked at Fang, then to Iggy, then to nudge.

" I didn't want to, but they gave me no choice." Max shifted her weight to her knees and looked around, trying to find out where she was. The results weren't promising. All that was in the room was a big lab table, with a couple tools on it. They rest of the room was empty, except for 6 deranged bird kids.

"Why? I don't mind dieing for the flock Max, if it makes everyone happy, I'd kill myself to save you." Fang whispered, knowing the other children wouldn't want to hear this.

" What about you though? Don't you think I would do the same? I'd give my life to save everyone I'd ever know, and your complaining about not even dieing yet?" Max said coldly.

Fang shrugged, and continued talking." Max, I love you and our family, We don't need to relive our childhoods again and again like this."

"I know but-"

"We need to get out of here right now, before anything bad happens." Aw yes, nothing bad ever happens when your in a mid-size dog crate in a top secret government lab and have wings, can read minds, and have a half-wolf practically down your throat, right?

"Fang I made a promise to keep us safe, now and forever." Max almost choked when she recalled that memory.

"And I promised to keep you from making stupid decisions, like this one." Fang objected.

Max staggered to think of a comeback for that one. Yes, it was a stupid idea, and she was already regretting it head on, but what else could she do? Sit back and watch, as her family, however small it is, die?

No, that's not how things work around here.

"Fang, If I die, will you take care of everyone?" Fang nodded. In some sick,statistic way, no one could say 'no' to that. That would be like being a trator, not that he already was one.

"Good, now, pack your things, its time to fly."

* * *

><p>Next chappy will be up in about 3 days<p> 


End file.
